


Czara się przelewa

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Teasing, UST to RST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Ile kropel potrzeba?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Czara się przelewa

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Jeśli chcesz przyzwoitego efektu? Nie mniej niż trzy, nie więcej niż pięć.

Kalkuluję błękitny napój w buteleczce, którą postawił na łóżku pomiędzy nami.

Zamknięci we własnym świecie, by odlecieć w niestworzone krainy.

— Próbujemy?

Jego głos jest jak sznurek, za który wystarczy pociągnąć, by odsłonić żywe cuda. Wielki sekret wszechświata. Smoczą perłę.

— Wezmę jedną. — Sięgam po buteleczkę.

Byłoby łatwiej odkorkować to maleństwo, gdyby mi się tak nie przyglądał. Tak jakoś dziwnie.

Odmierzam starannie na łyżkę jedną kroplę. Jest pełna, bogata w obietnice, lśni niczym piryt.

Błyszczące kłamstwa.

I smak ma tak słodki. Tak rzygliwie niemal słodki.

Jakbym wypił polanę puchatych, wesołych króliczków zamkniętych w jednej małej kropli.

Niepozorne świństwo.

— Ja biorę cztery.

Hah, fantastycznie. Brakowało mi trochę goryczy, dzięki, Scor. Robienie za nianię dla rozbujanego na haju kumpla to szczyt moich ideałów wieczoru.

Przed chwilą narzekałem na niego, a teraz sam gapię się jak sroka w kość. Trudno nie zrozumieć, czemu czuję się jakbyśmy otwierali puszkę Pandory, a przy takich rzeczach człowieka zawsze bierze napięcie pełne ciekawości.

Serce mi wali.

Czy to już ten efekt?

Odkłada łyżkę i buteleczkę i oblizuje usta.

On to lubi słodkie.

— I jak? — pytam, żeby zająć czymś przestrzeń między nami. (Zwykle on to robi, hmpf).

— Hmmmmmmmmmm...

To okropnie długie "hmm". Nigdy w życiu takiego nie słyszałem.

Ileż pierwszych razów dały mi jego usta... (... Odpuść, Al, nie kwestionuj, twój mózg wchodzi na haj.)

— Na razie wszystko wydaje się normalne. — _Czyżby._ — Dajmy mu z dziesięć minut.

— A przez te dziesięć minut to co?

— Cóż, jeśli patrzenie na siebie nawzajem by ci nie odpowiadało, możemy zagrać w szachy.

— Wyciągnę swój komplet — odpowiadam natychmiast.

* * *

Szachy niezupełnie wyszły, bo po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zaczął wymyślać własne zasady, tłumacząc mi, dlaczego piramidy w Egipcie to ostrosłupy prawidłowe czworokątne, a nie trójkątne, a jedno nijak się miało do drugiego (przynajmniej w mojej głowie), więc teraz

ubiera się na ciepło, bo zachciało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz. I oczywiście "beze mnie to jak zimą bez śniegu", więc nic mi innego nie zostało jak zrobić to samo co on.

Nie żebym miał odwagę pozwolić mu wyjść bez nadzoru na haju. A co do tej jednej kropli, którą wziąłem... chyba wyparowała ze mnie gdy zalewałem się potem ze stresu.

— Co ty w ogóle chcesz robić na zewnątrz. Zaraz będzie ciemno...

— Zawsze chciałem popływać w jeziorze o zachodzie słońca.

Pauza w pracy serca.

— No tak. — Sięgam po czapkę, zrezygnowany.

To nie tak, że zdołałbym zniechęcić go do tego pomysłu. Gdy wlezie do jeziora, i tak mu się odechce, bo ta woda późną jesienią nie jest taka milusia dla ciepłolubnych.

Nawet tych ciepłolubnych, którzy przepadają za niskimi temperaturami.

* * *

Co.on kurwa.robi.

Zimno. _Zimno, pff._ Eliksirek podkręcił niektóre funkcje biologiczne, ewidentnie.

Trochę się w sumie cieszę, że stoję w miejscu pozwalającym mi oglądać go z tyłu zamiast z przodu (nie wiem, co bym zrobił /wtedy/), ale to ostatecznie wcale nie jest _tak_ duża ulga bo

jasny gwint

jego pośladki są jak piękna brama, zaproszenie do raju, i jego dziurka prawie do mnie mruga spomiędzy tych słodkich krągłości. Bogowie, gdyby tylko pochylił się do przodu, mógłbym zobaczyć jego dziurkę i– _Kurwa._

Głęboki oddech, Al, bo jeszcze odwalisz coś głupiego. Głupszego niż pozwolenie mu wyjść poza bezpieczne, suche dormitorium.

I to nie jest ta jedna, przeklęta kropla przemawiająca w tym momencie przeze mnie, choć mogłaby, bo ten szalony wariat to mój przyjaciel i trochę dziwnie jest nagle chcieć więcej.

Tylko czy to "nagle" rzeczywiście wzięło się sprzed sekundy, czy raczej skądś indziej, które woli nie uznawać faktu, że "nagle" to tylko przykrywka?

Że też jestem wystarczająco odważny, żeby w ogóle zadawać sobie takie pytania.

Wygląda jak lodowy bóg słońca, z jego mleczną skórą i złotymi włosami.

Zanurzający się w czerń wielkiego jeziora pośród gór i lasów.

Majestatycznie jak się patrzy.

No więc ja sobie patrzę, stercząc przy brzegu z rękami w kieszeniach, czekając aż się wynurzy.

I po kilku sekundach wynurza się małe kremowe coś, które okazuje się jego palcem.

A potem nad powierzchnią pojawia się jego głowa.

Nieistniejący bogowie z pokręconej wyobraźni mugoli, jaki on wesoły.

Taki pięknie wesoły.

Jak promień słońca coby go zamknąć w przytulnej butelce i zasypiać z nim każdej smutnej nocy.

— Al, wyobraź sobie, gdybyśmy mogli widzieć wszystko aż do samego dna!

— Zawału szłoby dostać — odmrukuję beznamiętnie, próbując nie myśleć o wielkiej kałamarnicy i kopulujących druzgotkach.

...Szlag, pomyślałem. Agh, przeklęty mózg!

Próbuję skupić go na czymś przyjemnym, ale jedyne przyjemne, które mam w zasięgu wzroku, to Scorpius.

I to w sumie trochę dziwne, bo te góry wokoło takie ładne są, zawsze je lubiłem. A wygrał z nimi mój kumpel.

...Może jednak tamta jedna kropla nie wyparowała ze mnie tak do końca.

— Nie wszedłbyś ze mną? Tu wcale nie jest tak zimno, Al. A z tobą stojącym na brzegu to prawie tak jak bez ciebie — zarzuca, dryfując sobie na plecach.

Jestem taki dziwnie wdzięczny za wodę maskującą większość jego ciała, a jednocześnie chcę rzucić się na niego i wycałować każdy nagi, mokry cal.

Jasny gwint, co się ze mną dzieje.

— Mówiłem ci przecież, gdy szliśmy tutaj, że nie będę właził do żadnej wody.

— Ale może zmieniłeś zdanie.

Rzucam mu jedno z moich spojrzeń, tak coby podkreślić moje:

— Nie.

Wzdycha głęboko. Wręcz zanosi się powietrzem.

A potem zanurza się cały pod wodę, bąbelkując.

Jak taki jeziorny potwór, tylko że to anioł, nie koszmarna poczwara.

...Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co mój mózg odwala. Scor to mój kumpel! Nie żeby ten fakt wykluczał opcję pociągu seksualnego, ale...

To mój kumpel!

Gdybym był kotem czy czymś w podobie, fuknąłbym na siebie.

Durna woda.

I bąbelki.

Które zbliżają się do brzegu. Do mnie, tak konkretniej. Do kawałka brzegu, który okupuję od... długiego czasu. Czekając aż w końcu Scor łaskawie zmarznie i wyjdzie z tego jeziora.

Bąbelki się zatrzymały.

A potem mokre złoto przełamuje powierzchnię.

Ociera wodę z oczu. A ja ocieram oczy o niego.

_Kurwa._

Mój wzrok opływa jego smukłe ciało wynurzające się powoli z wody, i wszystko wydaje się zwalniać tempo, by kontemplować samo siebie.

A może to tylko mój mózg. Lagujący. Bo takie piękno nieczęsto widuję. (Nigdy, tak szczerze).

Woda ucieka strużkami z jego ramion. Z jego klatki piersiowej.

Z jego różowych, małych sutków skurczonych w zimnie.

_Merlinie, ssałbym... Aż zacząłby się pode mną wić i trzeć swój wzwód–_

Z jego brzucha.

Jego pępka.

Jego wzgórka łonowego.

Mokre włosy łonowe.

_Powinienem odwrócić wzrok._

Pierwsze cale jego penisa.

_Naprawdę powinienem odwrócić wzrok._

Jego jądra.

Ciasne w tym zimnie, i duże. I takie różowe. Rumiane.

_Cholera, nie potrafię sobie tego zabrać, toż to cenniejsze niż stal goblinów._

Główka jego penisa, schowana w napletku, odznaczająca się kształtnie. Tylko czekająca, by ją odsłonić i ssać gorącymi ustami, aż całe prącie stwardnieje, nabrzmiałe pompowaną żądzą krwią, gotowe by wejść w ciepły, śliski odbyt–

_Musi mu być zimno._

Jego uda.

_Mi jest gorąco._

Jego kolana.

_Rozgrzałbym go._

Czas staje w miejscu. Zmraża go w tej pozie. Stoi przy brzegu, nagi, niczym objawienie Michała Anioła, a ja boję się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zamiast tego, zaczepiłem wzrok o miejsce, w którym taflę wody przełamuje jego wciąż tkwiące w niej ciało.

On.

Szlag, co takiego mnie spetryfikowało?! Przecież to tylko on. Scor. Mój kumpel.

I tak, może na haju jest trochę ponętniejszy niż zazwyczaj, ale–

Dlaczego. Dlaczego czuję się jakby trafił mnie urok wili?

— Podaj mi rękę — prosi.

Kręcę głową. Chcę wytrzepać sprośne myśli, i jednocześnie udać, że jestem po prostu, w dalszym ciągu, jego najlepszym kumplem którego ogarnęło politowanie nad jego wybrykami.

Chwytam jego dłonie w swoje. Są zimne. Ciepłe. Zimno-ciepłe.

Trochę jak ja. Zmrożony strachem i dziwną mieszanką innych mroczności, a pod spodem, gotuje się we mnie.

Wychodzi z wody.

Staje tuż przede mną.

Zimno-ciepły.

Prawie czuję obydwa przez warstwy ubrań.

— Co ty odwalasz...

Wzdycham. To tak naprawdę tylko po to, bym mógł zaciągnąć się zapachem który nosi, gdy jest mokry.

Nie odsuwam się. Wciąż sterczę w miejscu.

A on stoi tak blisko mnie.

Tak cholernie, magicznie blisko mnie i gdybym był lżej odziany, czułbym jego przyrodzenie dużo lepiej. Ale jest tylko naciskającym na moje udo czymś, które prawie nie ma znaczenia, bo on

jest kurwa naćpany.

Lecz jego oczy są czyste. Przejrzyste.

Głębokie.

Lodowe.

Błyszczące.

Niebiańskie.

Pełne gwiazd.

— Jasna cholera, ubierz się w końcu!

Marszczy brwi.

Bo zmarszczyłem taflę emocji które ledwo trwały w spokoju, w spokojnym rozkwicie między nami.

Ale on jest dobry w zmuszaniu mnie do odkrywania nowych rzeczy i dowiadywania się, że od zawsze ich chciałem.

W następnej sekundzie jego usta ubierają moje. W ślinę i gorący oddech i te niskie, intymne dźwięki pełne westchnięć i sapnięć, które brzmią jak coś co wydawałby gdy...

gdy...

_Przestań to robić, bo zaraz popchniesz mnie za daleko._

Ale telepatia nie istnieje. Napiera na mnie, subtelnie lecz nieugięcie, jak gdyby próbował we mnie wejść (Slytherinie, ta myśl tak cudownie pieści mojego penisa...), a ja  
walczę sam ze sobą. Moje ręce mrowią, bo nagle przeszywa mnie pragnienie by otworzyć dla niego swoją dziurkę i pozwolić mu rozgrzać mnie swoim twardym, gorącym penisem, pozwolić mu zrobić mi nim tak dobrze na tym jesiennym chłodzie...

Bogowie.

Próbuję się cofnąć bez ruszania się z miejsca, i może cała ta sytuacja jest absurdem, ale praw fizyki nie zmienia.

Konfliktujące uczucia mnie rozrywają.

Po jednej stronie jest więcej Scorpiusa z którego jutro zostanie wspomnienie, po drugiej stronie jest nie wiem co ale tak jakby brzmi znajomiej i chyba bym je wolał.

Chyba.

Kurwa mać, nie wiem.

Ale jego usta są takie miękkie, i w sumie zawsze sądziłem, że ich kształt wręcz prosi o całowanie, i teraz wiem, jakie to uczucie gdy pieszczą moje, i – jasny szlag – chcę przygryźć jego wargę i ssać.

A jego język jest taki ciepły i mam /taką/ ochotę pozwolić mu penetrować nim moje usta

i lizać mojego penisa

i pieścić moją dziurkę

i jego dłonie ujmują moje pośladki i–

Nie mogę.

Działam wbrew wszelkim instynktom, zaciskając usta.

I powieki.

Mam ochotę pozwolić łzom płynąć, pozwolić słowom wybuchać wolno i rozpryskiwać się na miliony ostrych kawałeczków na jego przeklętej, przystojnej, pięknej twarzy.

Robię krok do tyłu, nagle bojąc się tych emocji.

Puszczam jego dłonie.

Uciekam jego ustom.

Muszę... Potrzebuję przerwy.

Nie ściga mnie. Stoi, tak jak ja sam przed momentami, wpatrując się we mnie

i przeszywa mnie rozpacz, bo po raz pierwszy nie potrafię rozpoznać przesłania, które jego oczy mi dają.

Te piękne oczy, czyste jak bezchmurne niebo

teraz zaszło słońce a gwiazdy zmieniły się w białe karły.

Zimno.

Zawiesza dłoń przed swoją męskością, i nagle tak jakby księżyc zgasł.

To śmieszne. Przecież to tylko kawałek ciała. Dlaczego mój mózg dopisuje do tego wszystkiego tak ogromne znaczenie?

Patrzę, jak sięga po odrzucone wcześniej beztrosko szaty, i wkłada je na siebie.

Drży.

Zimno.

Czuję się jak chmura, którą wiatr odwiewa od sceny głównej.

Jest podmiotem lirycznym który właśnie skończył opowieść. Zamknął książkę.

Jego buty gniotą żółknącą w jesieni życia trawę, a ja idę, z powrotem do zamku, tuż za nim, zastanawiając się, jakoś tak dziwnie, gdzie się podziała lekkość, z którą tu przyszedł.

W czym utonęła.

Dlaczego w jego opowiadaniu jest tak dużo pieprzonej wody.

 _Może dałbyś mi przeczytać cokolwiek więcej niż tłumaczenie na język migowy?_ Jak niby mam wiedzieć, czego ode mnie chcesz?

A czy on wie, czego chcę ja?

Czy _ja sam_ wiem, czego chcę?

Czy jest tym to, co mogłem może dostać, gdybym nie zagrał roli pioruna który zabił kwiat tego naćpanego czegoś pełnego zimna topiącego się w naszym cieple, gdy mnie pocałował?

Kiedy przewaga pytań nad odpowiedziami rozrasta się jak pożar, to czas by zatrzymać to piekielne koło i poszukać początku w tym chaosie.

Jeśli tego nie zrobimy (tak, Scor, _my obaj_ tworzymy tę relację), koniec znajdzie nas sam.

Życie to pieprzona suka.

* * *

Wróciliśmy do zamku. Poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Woda.

Oglądam druzgotki ścigające się w lesie wodorostów.

Woda.

Ależ on bierze długie prysznice.

Mokry.

Nagi.

Szum wody.

W którym szukam plaskających dźwięków i przyspieszonego oddechu.

I go znajduję.

Pieprzyć wszystko.

Pieprzy swoją pięść. Prawie to widzę.

Albo rozładowuje złość, albo...

...coś innego. Mniejsza.

Pot. Spociłem się.

Szlag, ale tu ciepło.

Jeden z druzgotków zaplątał się i może straci kończynę.

I może to zobaczę.

BAM

Czy on właśnie w coś walnął?

Chyba nie rozładował złości dostatecznie.

Parę minut później wychodzi, a druzgotek zaczął się szamotać.

Widzę jego nikłe odbicie w oknie. Podchodzi do mnie.

Jest pełen burzy. Prawie czuję elektryczność.

Przeszywa mnie dopiero gdy staje tuż za mną. Odbiera mi dech na parę sekund, i muszę się opanować, by wrócił do normy.

Ale od kiedy normą dla kumpli jest stawanie tuż za sobą i–

Jego dłonie spoczywają na moim brzuchu.

Normalnie, powinienem zapytać go, co odwala, ale to by było mało kreatywne i pewnie się tego spodziewa.

Zamiast tego odpłacam mu się pięknym za nadobne i ocieram tyłkiem o jego krocze.

— Wiesz, że to wcale nie było to durne zielsko — jego głos jest gorzki, a jego dłonie zaciskają się na moich biodrach. — Wtedy, przy jeziorze.

Chwila jest gęsta w tsunami emocji ledwo trzymające się w ryzach kontroli, i zatapiam w tym zęby, chłonąc narastającą falę.

Gotów oddać się prądowi, gdy spadnie na nas i zaleje rozum.

Woda.

Pieprzona woda.

— Ja już nic nie wiem — odpieram beztrosko. Jak piórko, które nie ma obowiązku spaść nigdy na grunt, bo jest wystarczająco pozbawione ciężaru (WODY, kurwa), by pływać na wietrze do końca świata.

— Co to znaczy?

Parskam śmiechem. Och, co za ironia losu.

— Nie rozumiesz po angielsku? Innych języków nie znam, je suis désolé.

Znam tylko trochę francuskiego, bo Louis czasem go wtrąca, gdy za mocno trącą go emocje.

Cisza.

Woda napiera na okna.

Druzgotek przestał się szamotać.

— Ach tak? Czyli nie wiesz, co _to_ znaczy?

Jego twardość jest bezwstydna, gdy przypiera ją do mojego tyłka.

Podoba mi się.

Chyba naprawdę mi się podoba.

Chyba naprawdę chcę pieprzyć swojego kumpla.

Zobaczyć go nago jeszcze raz.

Jego twardego penisa. Jak duży jest?

Jego dziurkę. Czy wdzięczy się takim samym różem, jak jego genitalia?

— Że jesteś niewyżyty i zwalenie sobie pod prysznicem pięć minut temu ci nie wystarczyło?

Chciałbym lepiej widzieć jego twarz.

— A wiesz, do czego doszedłem?

Nigdy wcześniej jego głos nie niósł takiego ciężaru. Jakby ta fala miała zaraz–

— Ja nic nie wiem, Scor.

Poza tym, że chcę twoich dłoni na moich biodrach i twojego penisa tak blisko mojej dziurki...

— Do myśli o tym, jak rozgrzałeś mnie nad jeziorem. Jak _mogłeś_ to zrobić.

Chwycić twojego penisa, którego tak bezwstydnie przypierałeś do mojego uda, i sprawić, byś pocił się

woda

kiedy bawię się tobą, aż ledwo potrafisz sklecić zdanie bo tak bardzo chcesz w końcu–

— Nie drażnij mnie, wiesz, że tego nie znoszę.

— Czyżby? A wyglądałeś jakby ci się podobało, gdy robiłem to, wiesz... nad jeziorem — wymrukuje końcówkę, prosto w moje ucho, oblewając mnie ciarkami.

Przełykam ślinę.

— Czyli robiłeś to intencjonalnie?

Gładzi mój brzuch. Moje uda.

Mój brzuch.

Moje uda.

Moje biodra.

Mój brzuch.

Pocę się jeszcze bardziej.

Woda.

— A wyglądało na cokolwiek innego?

— Przecież byłeś naćpa–

— _Przecież_ powiedziałem ci, że to nie było tamto zielsko, Al, czy ty możesz słuchać ze zrozumieniem?

Aha. Czyli tak się bawimy.

— Nieszczególnie. Byłem zajęty wyobrażaniem sobie, jak wyglądasz gdy zwalasz sobie pod prysznicem, i wydaje mi się, że mój rozum lubi w takich momentach wyjeżdżać na wakacje.

Uśmiecha się. Słyszę to w sposobie, w jaki oddycha.

Skąd ja w ogóle potrafię rozpoznać takie rzeczy.

— Mogłeś dołączyć. Wiesz? Nie przekręciłem zamka...

— Nah. Wolę, żebyś to ty odwalał ten kawałek roboty. Jesteś w tym lepszy niż ja.

— Tak sądzisz?

— Po tym, co odwaliłeś dzisiaj? — Dalej się do niego nie odwracam. — Kto zdołałby zaprzeczyć?

— Ale może po prostu nie dałem ci wystarczająco miejsca na scenie.

Wsuwa ręce pod mój sweter.

Są ciepłe.

Na moim brzuchu.

— Gwiazdorstwo we krwi płynie, co?

— Niezbyt. — Przytula się do mnie. — Raczej, desperacja.

— A wiesz że wyjątkowo ci w niej do twarzy?

— W takim razie powinieneś się odwrócić, bo przegapisz ostatnie błyski umierającej gwiazdy.

— Chyba że — obracam się, ale nie patrzę na jego twarz — okażę się softcore sadystą, który lubi doprowadzać cię na skraj i trzymać nad nim przez dłuuugie minuty.

On jest taki niecierpliwy. Wpija mi się w usta, jak wampir głodny życia.

Otula ramionami. Zamyka w objęciach.

Jak diabelskie sidła, ale ogień tylko przyciąga go bardziej.

Rozbudza.

Rozpala.

Ta czara

się przelała.

Jęczy triumfalnie w moje usta, i to taki radosny dźwięk, że przerywam ten ogień, by się śmiać.

— Alll... — Jest jak dziecko. Niecierpliwy. Pełen zabawy. Bezczelny.

Oblewam śmiechem jego szyję.

Świeży zapach jego czystej, ciepłej skóry wynosi mnie pod niebo.

Jestem pieprzonym piórkiem.

Które łaskocze go i tańczy wesoło po jego ciele.

— Wiedziałem, że będziesz lubił mnie pieczątkować — wydysza, gdy bezmyślnie zaczynam ssać mu malinkę, dobierając się do jego pleców, pod puchatym swetrem.

— A ja nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze będziesz wyglądał w moich pieczątkach — przyznaję, podziwiając kawałek jego skóry, który właśnie wypuściłem z ust.

Brunatny siniaczek.

I moja ślina.

Takie ładne z nich połączenie, gdy razem istnieją na jego ciele.

Jest taki ciepły.

Zapraszający.

Taki kościsty w tym miękkim swetrze.

Taki głodny, bo śpieszy się by zająć moje wolne usta własnymi.

Nie narzekam. Wręcz przeciwnie. Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby zaczął zajmować mi w ten sposób lekcje, ale niestety,

Scor to kujon jak się patrzy.

Niezaspokojony w każdym aspekcie. I jego umysł i jego ciało wiecznie chcą

WIĘCEJ.

Przypiera nasze biodra do siebie, pilnując dłońmi moich pośladków.

Cholera. Ale dobrze.

Sapię mu w usta, a on mi wtóruje, i dopiero po dłuższej chwili orientuję się, że zipię jak napalona lokomotywa.

Bawiąc się jego pupą przez materiał jego spodni.

I on jest miękki i milusi, jak każde jego domowe ubranie, ale w tym momencie jest czymś co istnieje pomiędzy mną a jego tyłkiem

a ja nie życzę sobie żadnych trójkątów. Nawet z durnym kawałkiem materiału.

Nie w tym momencie.

Wsuwam niecierpliwe dłonie w jego spodnie.

Pod jego bokserki.

By poczuć gładkie, miękkie pośladki. Które drażniły mnie nad jeziorem, mokre i piękne, piękniejsze od pieprzonego księżyca i słońca.

W jego oddech wkracza nowa jakość. Drżenie, jak trzęsienie ziemi które zapowiada rozpad.

Wsuwam palec w jego rowek. Jest taki ciepły.

Jego oddech przyspiesza. Rozszerza nogi.

Opuszek mojego palca dociera do jego dziurki.

— Tak... — szepcze, przylegając do mnie, i jego penis jest taki twardy.

Zmaczam palce śliną i rozszerzam jego wejście, by obnażyć pierwsze milimetry jego odbytu. Jest taki gładki, jak gorące chmurki, tylko czekające bym je otworzył i znalazł słońce.

Jego prostatę.

Sama świadomość tego, że dotykam go w jego najintymniejszym miejscu, jest niesamowita, ale reakcje, którymi jego ciało odpowiada na tę skromną pieszczotę jego dziurki, to skarb. Merlinie, te jęki w każdym jego oddechu, gdy popycha biodrami we mnie, by dać przyjemność swojemu penisowi...

Masuję jego wejście, i musi mu być tak dobrze – bo mi jest niewygodnie ciężko dźwigać nagle większość jego ciała na sobie. Mimo że jest względnie lekki.

— Łóżko jest wygodniejsze, nie sądzisz? — rzucam wymownie, wyjmując ręce z jego spodni.

Jak zawsze niecierpliwy, chwyta mnie za dłoń i ciągnie do swojego łóżka. Jest takie schludnie pościelone

że aż się prosi, żeby je wymiętolić do ostatniego cala.

— Tak strasznie długo czekałem, aż będę mógł robić z tobą takie rzeczy — wyrzuca, rzucając się na mnie jak lis na zajączka, i ledwo mam czas na oddech.

I ociera swoją cudowną erekcję o moją własną.

— Jak długo? — pytam z ciekawości.

— W pewnym sensie od pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale w tym... _tym_ sensie — roluje we mnie biodrami, cholerny drażniacz — mniej więcej od kiedy zacząłem w ogóle myśleć o takich rzeczach.

— Ach. — Potrzebuję chwili, by mój potraktowany przed chwilą świeżą falą żądzy mózg przetworzył tę informację. — To długo.

— Mmmm! — Przypieczętowuje ten fakt, wciskając dźwięk w moje usta, trąc swoją męskość o moją, masując moje ciało gdzie tylko sięgnie.

Lubię być pod nim, kiedy jest taki napalony. To jakby piekło przeniosło się do raju i zrobiło dzikie hulanie pełne potu, penisów tryskających spermą, dziurek wystawianych by brać, i męskich jęków pełnych rozkoszy.

Jego jęków. Dokładnie takich, jakie wydaje w tym momencie, zsuwając dolną część ubrania, a ja tak mu głupio zazdroszczę, mimo że od pozbycia się własnego ubrania dzieli mnie ledwie kilkanaście ruchów.

Szlag, jego genitalia. W końcu mogę ich dotknąć.

Dotykać. Ile tylko chcę.

Wsuwam rękę między nasze ciała i badam jego penisa, jego jądra. Są cudowne w mojej dłoni. Owalne i gorące i delikatne.

Jego penis jest jeszcze lepszy. Długi i solidny, nabrzmiały i gorący, i śliski, bo kapie preejakulatem na mój sweter.

Jak słodko. Chcę nosić soczki jego penisa na sobie. Kąpać się w nich!

Masuję jego gąbczastą żołędź, rozprowadzając świeże krople preejakulatu po ostatnich calach jego członka.

Pcha biodrami w moją pięść, wymieniając pocałunki na sapnięcia raz po raz. Jego jądra bujają się i ocierają o moje wybrzuszenie.

Mam dość. Zsuwam spodnie, nawet nie dbając o to, by je ściągnąć; chcę tylko jego genitaliów trących rozkosznie o moje.

Zbieram jego preejakulat na palce i zmaczam nim jego dziurkę.

— Tak, Al... — jego głos to prośba, jego twarz to błaganie,

jego rozszerzające się nogi to poddanie.

Jego ciało pragnie tego tak bardzo.

A ja wciąż nie wiem, jak wygląda jego dziurka. Wiem tylko, że jest wygolona na gładko, ciasna, i jest najbardziej seksownym, cudownym czymś, czego dotykałem.

I jego penis. Jego penis też.

I te jądra, masujące mojego członka tak miękko, otulające go niebem...

I– oh tak!– jego dłoń ściskająca nasze prącia razem, pociągająca końcówki, masująca je tak dobrze, 

tak cholernie dobrze...

— Mmmh, Scor...

Zanurzam palec w gorącej wilgotności jego dziurki. Nawet nie tknąłem jego prostaty, lecz wtem jego oddech przyspiesza tak ekscytująco, jego biodra pchają w żarliwej desperacji, i wytryskuje gorącym nasieniem na mojego penisa, na mój brzuch, sapiąc i skamląc jak najsłodszy słodycz wszechświata, a wyraz jego twarzy to orgazm.

Mój orgazm.

Jasny szlag– _pieprzyłbym cię, Scor, kochałbym się penisem z twoją dziurką, żebyś tylko jęczał tak dla mnie przez godziny_. Spuszczam się i ciarki błogości oblewają wszystko we mnie, a w głowie mi tylko jego ciało, jego nasienie, jego penis, jego ciepły oddech na mojej szyi, jego obsceniczne mlaskanie, gdy–

Czy on–

Merlinie.

— Jesteś niewyżyty. — Kręcę głową, smyrając swój mózg cudownym widokiem jego pokrytej nasieniem dłoni i jego ust i języka karmiących się nim z taką pasją.

Jakby to był pokarm bogów, Merlinie.

— Tak bardzo. Jak i również, cały twój. Musisz mnie wymęęęczyć... — mruczy leniwie, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

I słusznie: tak _dobrze_ mi zrobił. Więcej takich wycieczek do niebiańskiego burdelu, jaką zostałem dzisiaj uraczony, i będę głęboko uzależniony.

— To jutro. Dziś będziemy się już tylko niewinnie ogrzewać nawzajem.

Parska śmiechem, jak dmuchawiec. A potem składa buziaka na moim policzku.

Mmm...

— Ale wiesz, tak szczerze... to mi jest trochę gorąco.

— Dobra, w takim razie wychodzę.

— Nie! — Obejmuje mnie w pasie, gdy się podnoszę. — Nie powiedziałem, że jest mi za gorąco na przytulanie się do ciebie, prawda?

— Ja nic nie wiem, Scorpius — opadam z powrotem na łóżko, mierzwiąc blond puch na jego głowie.

* * *

Budzę się w słodkim zapachu mojego ulubionego chłopaka na świecie, i trochę obolały, bo leżałem na nim, najwyraźniej, przez spory kawałek nocy (nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało), a za miękki to on nie jest.

Ale jaki ciepluuusi...

Poprawiam się na nim, tak by go nie obudzić (doceń, Scor, przez sen to doceń), i wtedy odkrywam, że na to już za późno, bo,

mmm, jego poranny wzwód wypełnia jego bokserki, wyglądając tak pysznie, że moje ślinianki natychmiast wzmagają pracę, szykując się na ucztę.

Czy obudzenie swojego chłopaka w ten sposób po ledwie połowie doby bycia parą leży w granicach przyzwoitości?

Hmm...

Nah, walić przyzwoitość. Ludzki gatunek robi to od zarania dziejów.

Odciągam jego bokserki od jego twardego penisa, który wyskakuje, w pełnej, pięknej erekcji, ciężki i sztywny i taki cholernie--

Słów mi brak.

Ujmuję tę różową twardość w dłoń i zamykam usta wokół jego rozkosznej żołędzi.

— Allll, piękny... — Unosi biodra, prosząc o więcej, wsuwając więcej swojej erekcji w moje usta. — Tak dobrze mi w tobie, jesss...

Parskam śmiechem na te senne słowa,

— Huh?

wybudzając go niechcący.

— Al? Merlinie, to nie był sen...

Muszę wypuścić jego członka z ust, by w spokoju zanieść się śmiechem.

— Był. Ale nie _tylko_ sen. Przyjemnie? — Wpatruję się w niego chytrze, masując kciukiem jego wędzidełko.

— Mhmmhhh — potwierdza, wykańczając ten dźwięk na proszącym jęknięciu, a jego biodra pchają w moją dłoń.

Jakbym był w stanie odmówić takiej pięknej prośbie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pojechałbym teraz sam siebie za niepociągnięcie tych seksów dalej, ale nie chce mi się. Tak jak nie chciało mi się mieć pisiontego Scorbusa w poczekalni, a smuty zajmują mi długo, stąd nie napisałem go tu więcej niż tyle co jest.  
> Z innej beczki, gdyby ktoś był ciekaw: Al i Scor nie są sami w Hogwarcie i, w zasadzie, nie są sami w dormitorium XD, ale kogo obchodzą inne człowieki, więc oszczędziłem sobie tego – niepotrzebnego, dodającego nudnego, problematycznego realizmu – elementu. Nie ma za co.


End file.
